hyperborea_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Ar'Nor
Overview: Ar'Nor was the first of the "Chosen Four" races, selected to lead the Human race in a war against the "Forsaken Four". Ar'Nor was imbued by Pelor with the strength of ten men and mastery over all weapons. Ar'Nor would fight alongside his men throughout the War in Heaven, eventually finding himself to be crowned the first King of Humans. Ar'Nor is now considered the patron deity of Justice, Law and Righteousness. Ar'Nor weilds a large two-handed sword named "Pelor's Light" - A blade rumoured to have been created by the Titani Pelor herself. War In Heaven: Ar'Nor was one of the Key Figures during The War in Heaven, leading the Chosen Four races to victory over The Craw's dark influences. Ar'Nor was the leader of the Human armies, and marched alongside them during many key battles. He also established the "Kingdom of June", a huge city at the centre of Hyperborea, once a small outpost, now a bustling trade city, and the centre of Hyperborean politics. When the Chosen Four failed to prevent the First from being destroyed, Ar'Nor and Ysther led the charge against The Craw's Fel Manifestation, and ultimately won the War In Heaven. However, before The Craw fell, Ar'Nor's bloodline was cursed. His firstborn Son would become a host for The Craw on his 13th Birthday. Post War in Heaven: After the events of the War in Heaven, Ar'Nor was crowned King by the denizens of the Chosen Four races. Leading the land from his monolithic palace in the centre of the Kingdom of June, Ar'Nor pushed the forces of the Forsaken back into the ruins that were once their cities within a few short years. The areas surrounding June were safe once again, thanks to Ar'Nor's leadership. Ar'Nor married Pelor's daughter Listmuh in 5AWH (5 Years after the War in Heaven). Ar'Nor desperately tried to prevent the Craw's unholy curse from coming to fruition, however pressure on him to produce an heir finally got to him, and his firstborn son, "Hat'Nor" was born in 9AWH. Ar'Nor kept Hat'Nor locked within his bedroom in the highest tower of the Royal Palace until the eve of his 13th birthday, when he reluctantly had the young heir taken into the wildlands to be executed. However, The Craw had already possessed the boy at a much earlier age, and had simply been biding his time. Hat'Nor slaughtered his father's men, and escaped into the Wildlands to finish the war he had begun. Under the guise that his first son had died of the "Gromyll Plague" that swept through June, the heir to the throne became Ar'Nor's Daughter, Pel'Nor, named after her celestial grandmother. Return of Hat'Nor/Gromyll & Death at full corruption]]in 67AWH, Hat'Nor, the true dark heir to the throne appeared outside the city walls, with a huge warband of Orcs. Hat'Nor, now calling himself Gromyll demanded that King Ar'Nor step out of his palace and face him in combat, lest Gromyll and his Orcs would lay waste to the city using his nefarious magic. With his Kingsguard trapped in the Krystal Kaverns, the old, frail Ar'Nor stepped out of his palace, sword in hand, to face his own son. Before Ar'Nor could even get close to Gromyll, he was hit by a barrage of Orcish arrows, and fell dead at the foot of his grand staircase, Pelor's Light clutched in his hand. Gromyll, proclaiming himself the new high king, set to claiming the loot within the Palace to sate his warband of Orcs, when Pel'Nor, his blood sister and chosen heir to the throne emerged from the armoury. Following a lengthy battle between Pel'Nor and Gromyll, Pel'Nor finally drove their father's blade through Gromyll's chest, before her and the remaining guards set about removing the Orcish horde from the city. As a crowd gathered around the slaughtered King's corpse, Pel'Nor knelt beside him. Tears in her eyes, she lifted Ar'Nor's crown onto her own head. It was at this moment, Pel'Nor became the first Queen of the Humans, and the Queen of the Kingdom of June. Arl'Nor's body was carried in a glass coffin by his Kingsguard to his final resting place inside the Royal Palace. Every year, on the day of Ar'Nor's death, every household in June, be it occupied by Humans, Dwarves, Elves or any other race, will place a lit red candle in their window as a mark of respect for the fallen King.